comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Arrow (s3 ep20 The Fallen)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE TEAM ARROW IN THE MEDIA CW ARROW IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: Starting moments after the previous episode ended, Ra’s al Ghul has left Thea bleeding on the floor of her condo. She crawls through the glass remains of the coffee table, trying to reach her cell phone. Ollie comes home and finds her. He calls 911, covers Thea’s wound with a blanket, and carries her out. At the hospital, the Doctor won’t let Ollie in the room where they are working on Thea. He watches as she starts to flat line. The Doctor uses a defibrillator and manages to start Thea’s heart again. Ollie paces the waiting room until the doctor comes out. She tells Ollie that they did everything they could, but that it is unlikely Thea will ever wake up. Ollie asks to see her, and the Doctor allows him into Thea’s room. She is hooked up to several machines and has a feeding tube. Ollie takes her hand and sobs, telling her that he is sorry. Malcolm arrives, and Ollie backs away while Malcolm approaches Thea and also starts to cry. Flashback. Ollie, Maseo, and Tatsu watch several military men around a truck, including General Shrieve. He combines the Alpha and Omega, creating the bio-weapon. They know he’s going to go someplace populated to release it. Ollie steals a car so they can follow the truck. Ollie sits in the hospital waiting room. Felicity and Diggle arrive and Ollie tells them how Ra’s left Thea to die. Through the window, they see smoke, and Ollie knows it is the League calling him. Diggle tells him not to go. “Screw the League.” Ollie goes anyway. “He won.” Ollie finds Maseo and punches him, demanding to know if he was the one who stabbed Thea. Maseo tells Ollie that Thea can be saved, if Ollie takes his rightful place as Heir to the Demon. At the condo, Ollie packs. Diggle, Felicity, and Malcolm all arrive. Diggle and Felicity don’t believe that Thea can be saved, but Malcolm explains that there are waters in Nanda Parbat that can heal, that have kept Ra’s alive for over 100 years, and that has on occasion brought the dead back to life. He calls it The Lazarus Pit. Felicity does not believe it, but Ollie tells her that he saw it. Malcolm tells Ollie that the Pit changes people, alters their souls. He does not want that for Thea. Ollie points out that all of this happened because of Malcolm. Felicity insists on going with Ollie. Felicity walks in on Ray, who is working at Palmer Tech. She asks him for a favor. He reminds her that the last time she asked him for a favor, she took his helicopter. She admits that she does not want his copter this time, she wants his jet. She and Ollie need to go somewhere. Realizing how that sounds, she tries to assure Ray that it is not romantic. But Ray said he noticed how Ollie and Felicity were with each other when they said goodbye to Roy. He knows that Felicity doesn’t love him, because she still loves Ollie. She tells him that she is sorry, and Ray lets her borrow the jet. Thea is wheeled on a gurney through the airstrip. Malcolm and Ollie follow. Ollie explains that the hospital thinks they are bringing Thea to Central City for treatment. Malcolm thinks that’s a good idea, they should ask for help at S.T.A.R. Labs. He loves Thea, but he would rather lose his daughter forever than put her in the pit. But Ollie will not be stopped. Ollie sits on the jet by himself. Felicity walks to him and hands him a blanket. She is grateful to be going along. Ollie points out that she didn’t give him a choice. He knows that he’s told her very little about the five years he was gone. He confesses to returning to Starling City, seeing Thea hooked on drugs, and killing her dealer to protect her. Protecting her was all he ever wanted to do. He never really believed that Ra’s would come after Thea. In Hong Kong, Ollie drives the stolen car in pursuit of the military truck. The driver sees them in his side mirror and calls a warning. Three soldiers in the back of the truck begin to fire on the car. Maseo shoots from the passenger side, then takes the wheel while Ollie climbs out the sun roof, both men shooting. Ollie manages to fling himself from the car into the truck, where he fights all three soldiers. The truck driver swerves, throwing Ollie off balance. Suddenly, a sword rips through the canvas side of the truck. Tatsu has joined the fight. She makes her way down the side of the truck to the driver while Ollie finishes the fight in the back. Tatsu throws the driver out and takes control of the truck, while Ollie goes to open the case the bio-weapon should be in. Only it’s empty. The weapon is gone. Ollie carries Thea, with Diggle, Felicity, and Malcolm close behind. The entire League stands in wait for them. Ra’s welcomes Ollie home, calling him ah Sah-him. The rest of the League bows to Ollie. Once inside, Thea needs to be prepared. Ollie is reluctant to hand her over, until Maseo walks up to him and promises “I will treat her like my own family.” Maseo shows Diggle to a luxurious room to stay in. Diggle recognizes him and calls him Maseo, but Maseo insists that now he is Sarab. He really believes that Ollie is receiving a huge honor. Diggle calls the members of the League weak men running from their lives. He says they are cowards. Maseo tells Diggle that his son is dead. Diggle apologizes and asks the child’s name, Maseo says that it’s Akio. Diggle asks if Akio would be proud of his father. In the temple, Thea wears all white. A woman runs the ritual, leading the League in a chat while Ollie, Diggle, Malcolm, and Maseo lower Thea into the Lazarus pit with ropes. After being submerged for several seconds, Thea leaps out like an animal, knocking Ollie down and attacking him. Two members of the League hold her while the woman uses a powder to knock Thea out. Ra’s tells Ollie to make peace. Thea wakes up in a bed. She does not recognize Ollie, claiming that her brother is dead. She calls Malcolm Dad and asks for her Mother. Malcolm gets Thea to go back to sleep. “I love you Dad.” Ollie says that Ra’s told him the confusion would only be temporary. Malcolm is furious that Ollie did this to Thea. Felicity is also furious, because Ollie is staying in Nanda Parbat. Felicity goes to confront Ra’s. Fearlessly, she says that she will not let Ollie stay. She, Diggle, and Malcolm will go to war to prevent this. If Ra’s knew what love was, he would never force Ollie to leave his family. Ra’s likes Felicity’s fire. He tells her that he was once in love, and had two children. Then one day a man gave him a choice. He could leave his family forever without a goodbye, or he could watch them die. So Ra’s left. Felicity says he gave up too easily. Ra’s responds that she is only delaying the inevitable and that she should say goodbye. “Before he is lost to you forever.” Ollie sits in his room. Felicity enters. Ollie remembers the last time he thought he would never see her again. He talks about how much he has changed since he got onto his father’s boat, and how everything that’s happened since has led him to this moment. He doesn’t know what it was all for. Felicity can’t stand losing him. He’s helped so many people, and she would not change any of it. She finally tells him “I love you.” Ollie removes her glasses. They kiss passionately. They remove their shirts and Ollie carries Felicity to the bed, them kissing the whole time. He removes her bra and they lay back on the bed. In the military truck, there is no sign of the bio-weapon. Tatsu walks over to wear a wounded soldier sits, carrying her sword. She points it at the soldier and asks where the weapon is. He refuses to tell her. She menacingly lowers the sword until it is pointed at his crotch. He admits it is in the food cart that General Shrieve has used as a sort of table when creating the weapon. Ollie, Maseo, and Tatsu go to the crowded area where the food cart is. Tatsu tells Maseo they are not just doing this to set an example for Akio. If they don’t try to help these people, they are just shells. Post-sex Ollie and Felicity are happy. She walks to him with a bottle and two cups. He asks what it is, and she says that if there is a God, something alcoholic. She pours them drinks, and Ollie makes a toast. “To us.” Ollie downs his drink. Felicity apologizes as Ollie’s vision blurs, he realizes that Felicity drugged him. “I can’t lose you. I won’t.” Diggle, Malcolm, and Felicity stand around Ollie’s unconscious form, both men are livid. Felicity begs Malcolm for help. There must be a way out of the fortress, and he must know what it is. If they get caught, they will all be killed. Malcolm tells them about catacombs, which they can get to through the temple. Felicity sends Malcolm to get Thea. Diggle carries Ollie over his shoulder while Malcolm brings Thea, and they try to escape. Malcolm fights off a few guards, Diggle shoots another, and even Felicity manages to knock one out. There are more guards in the temple, but they are taken out before anyone in Ollie’s group can make a move. It was Maseo. He admits that Diggle got through to him, and repeats Tatsu’s words. “If I don’t I’m just a shell.” In the catacombs, Thea becomes scared. Felicity tries to calm her, but soon they are surrounded. Ollie suddenly wakes up, and stands. He demands that the members of the League stand down, and wants them to tell Ra’s he will be there shortly. He’s not angry and thanks them for trying, even telling Felicity “I love you all the more for it.” Ollie walks his friends outside. Thea is confused about why Ollie isn’t coming with them, but he comforts her and says he will catch up later. Malcolm takes Thea to the jet. Ollie says goodbye to Diggle next, calling him brother. “You’re the best man I’ve ever known.” Only Felicity remains. Ollie reminds her that life is precious. He doesn’t want her to give up on that. He can only survive if she is living and happy. They decide not to say goodbye this time, and after a kiss, he watches her walk away. In the condo in Starling City, Thea and Malcolm sleep on the two couches. They wake up. Thea now remembers hating Malcolm, even as he tries to comfort her. She can’t remember anything after Ra’s attacked her, and Malcolm tells her what Ollie did. He promises to make everything up to Thea, now that he is free. He wants to take care of her. Felicity goes to see Laurel in her office. Felicity explains what Ollie did, and Laurel holds Felicity while she cries. In Nanda Parbat, Ra’s is not happy that Ollie let his friends go. Wants to know why he shouldn’t hunt them down and kill them. Ollie answers because he came back. Ra’s knows someone must have helped them and wants to know who the traitor is. Ollie honestly does not know, but Maseo confesses. He offers his life to Ra’s and kneels before his leader. Ra’s says that he will not punish ah Sarab for what Maseo did. He thinks ah Sarab will be vital in the next few weeks. Ra’s turns his attention to Ollie, telling him that Oliver Queen must be extinguished from memory. In Hong Kong, Ollie sees the food cart. The fight begins, with Ollie, Maseo, and Tatsu against the soldiers. Ollie and one soldier fight over the vial of the bio-weapon, both of them grabbing it back and forth from each other. Suddenly, the vial goes flying. Ollie tries to catch it, but it hits th ground and shatters, releasing the bio-weapon. Shirtless, Ollie walks into a metal stand which holds leather ropes. He grabs one in each hand, leaving his arms spread. Ra’s al Ghul talks about how assassin means someone apart from others, while he brands Ollie As Ollie first appears, dressed in the outfit that the League of Assassins wears, including an arrowhead necklace. Ra’s tells him that Oliver Queen is gone, he is now ah Sah-him. The Arrow. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:Ra's al Ghul Category:Nanda Parbat Category:Felicity Smoak Category:John Diggle Category:Thea Queen Category:Malcolm Merlyn Category:Maseo Yamashiro Category:Laurel Lance Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:League of Assassins Category:Tatsu Yamashiro - Katana Category:Katana Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow